De Volta À Vida
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: Harry permanece em coma à 4 anos e Draco manteve-se sempre do seu lado, aguardando notícias sobre alterações no estado do moreno. Esse dia chegou. Serão as notícias boas? Ou ter-se-ão os piores receios de Draco confirmado?


**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens mencionadas me pertence. São todinhas da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**De Volta à Vida**

Tique-taque, Tique-taque. Os ponteiros do relógio movem-se marcando a passagem do tempo.

Um murmúrio incomodado deixa os meus lábios provocado pelo mal-estar causado pela cadeira incómoda em que me encontro sentado há horas.

Olho em meu redor, para as paredes brancas e frias deste quarto e a única coisa que posso pedir é que o tempo passe rápido, que possa ter depressa notícias tuas, meu amor.

O único adorno destas paredes despidas é um velho relógio. Os seus ponteiros vão-se arrastando vagarosamente num tiquetaque enervante que serve apenas para aumentar a minha inquietação.

Ter-se-ão passado três, talvez quatro, horas desde que aqui me mandaram esperar por notícias tuas, mas nunca mais ninguém me disse nada! Estou para aqui esquecido até ao derradeiro momento, aquele em que alguém entrará por aquela porta e me dirá se estás vivo ou morto.

_Porquê, Harry? Porquê?_

_Porque é que a vida tinha de ser tão injusta connosco?_

_Porque é que aquilo pelo qual lutámos, pelo qual lutaste, teve de ser tão brutalmente destruído?_

_Quatro anos! Quatro longos anos se passaram desde a última vez em que vi o teu sorriso, o brilho no teu olhar._

_O tempo passou, mas na minha memória guardei cada lembrança boa ou má. Foram elas que me deram força, sabes Harry?_

_Foram elas que me fizeram levantar da cama dia após dia e enfrentar o mundo real._

_E depois, ao fim do dia, quando passava por aqui para te desejar apenas mais uma "boa noite", eram elas que me faziam desabar._

Tique-taque, Tique-taque… Os ponteiros continuam a mover-se.

A porta abre-se de súbito e uma curandeira entra. Tem um semblante sério. As notícias não são boas, já sei.

Na minha memória faz-se presente o dia em que recebi a notícia que modificou a minha vida, a nossa vida.

Era apenas mais um dia. Um dia normal como tantos outros desde que o Lord das Trevas fora vencido para sempre.

Desde o dia em que assumimos a nossa relação que estes dias "normais" eram uma constante na nossa vida, e eu dava graças a Merlin por isso.

Naquele dia saíste mais cedo de casa.

Trabalho. Como eu detestava quando te roubava assim de mim. Como odiava que me impedisse de ficar quente e aconchegado no carinho dos teus braços.

Lembro-me da risada que deste quando te disse que te queria ali ao pé de mim, para me aqueceres.

-Já volto, loirinho, já volto! – Disseste a sorrir enquanto deixavas o quarto. Depois disso só ouvi a porta da frente ser fechada.

_Loirinho. Nunca gostei desse apelido, sabes?_

_Fazia-me sentir pequeno, como se todo o mundo pudesse a qualquer momento saltar sobre mim e tirar-me tudo aquilo que me é querido._

_Loirinho. É exactamente assim que me sinto neste momento._

Naquele dia fiquei por casa. Passei-o todo ali pensando na surpresa que havia de te preparar para o dia seguinte. O dia em que completava um ano desde que trocámos o nosso primeiro beijo.

Lamechas? Talvez. Mas depois de passarmos por tudo aquilo pelo qual passámos com a guerra, aprendi a demonstrar aquilo que sinto. Porque a vida é tão efémera e tudo se pode alterar num bater de asas.

Na minha mente já tinha tudo preparado, sabes? Tudo para comemorar aquela data.

Mas então soou a campainha. Se eu soubesse o que me esperava talvez nem tivesse aberto a porta mas, como aprendi contigo, nós não podemos escapar ao nosso destino.

Vi, parados no exterior, o meu padrinho e o Weasley. Se não fosse pela seriedade nos seus rostos eu ter-me-ia rido daquela cena. Severus Snape e Ronald Weasley, juntos. Uma visão rara.

No meu interior soube imediatamente que algo não estava bem. Havia algo errado naquela cena.

O pobr… Weasley, como tantas vezes insististe para que eu o chamasse, foi o primeiro a segurar-me por um braço e a levar-me para dentro.

-Draco – A voz de Severus chegou até mim. -É melhor que te sentes. Nós temos notícias e não são boas.

-Eu estou bem de pé. O que se passou? Aconteceu alguma coisa. Foi o Harry, não foi?

As expressões de ambos confirmaram o meu pior receio. Algo se havia passado contigo.

-Draco!

Alguém tentou chamar-me, mas o mundo à minha volta parecia ter deixado de fazer sentido. Ouvia a ecoar na minha mente o som da tua voz, via na minha frente o teu de seguida, quando consegui por fim sair do transe que se tinha apoderado do meu corpo, viemos para o hospital.

_Foi a primeira vez! Desde esse dia que este local passou a ser uma paragem obrigatória para mim._

-Ele está em coma, senhor Malfoy. – Foi o que um dos medibruxos me disse. Mais tarde contaram-me o que te tinha acontecido, como tinhas sido atacado.

O medibruxo contou-me que, por vezes, ajudava que os pacientes em coma ouvissem a voz das pessoas das quais gostavam e que eram importantes para eles.

Foi assim que começou este ritual que mantive dia após dia por quatro anos. Não houve um único dia em que eu faltasse! Por maior que fosse a dor que crescia no meu peito por nunca obter uma resposta da tua parte, continuei a vir aqui.

Contava-te o meu dia, falava sobre Quidditch. Falava sobre qualquer assunto. Qualquer um.

Até hoje. Hoje alguém me chamou. Pediram apressadamente para vir aqui porque algo se havia passado.

De novo aquela sensação se apoderou de mim. A sensação que à quatro anos atrás tomara conta do meu corpo quando Severus e o Weasley me deram a notícia. A sensação de impotência face àquilo que está por vir.

A curandeira aproximou-se mais de mim. Talvez estivesse preocupada com a minha falta de reacção.

_"Lamentamos muito, senhor Malfoy, não existiu nada que pudéssemos fazer."_

_É isso que ela vai dizer, tenho a certeza. Tenho a certeza!_

A mulher toca-me no ombro e ergo o olhar na sua direcção. Tudo está em silêncio naquele quarto. Até o velho relógio parece ter entendido a gravidade do momento.

A expressão no rosto da curandeira suaviza-se um pouco.

-Senhor Malfoy, peço-lhe que me acompanhe.

_Não, não, não. Eu não quero._

_Tenho medo. Medo da dor e da solidão que eu sei que me esperam._

_Apesar de tudo, nestes quatro anos tu estavas aqui. Não me podias responder, mas estavas aqui! O que vou eu fazer sem ti? O quê?_

-Harry… - É a única palavra que consigo balbuciar enquanto uma lágrima escapa pelos meus olhos.

_Eu não quero chorar, não quero. Não quero acreditar que me deixaste aqui, sozinho, indo contra aquilo que me prometeste. Mas a dor que aperta o meu coração é forte, tão forte._

-Senhor Malfoy – A voz da curandeira soa distante. É agora. Chegou o momento de ouvir as palavras que porão um fim a todos os meus sonhos e esperanças. Chegou a hora de ouvir as palavras que destruirão a minha ilusão de que algum dia poderia ter de volta a vida que tinha, e com a qual era tão feliz.

Talvez a culpa seja minha. Talvez esta seja a paga por todos os erros que cometi. Mas é injusto, tão injusto que tenhas de ser tu a partir! Oh Harry…

-Senhor Malfoy – A enfermeira repetiu forçando-me a levantar o olhar. – Ninguém sabe o que realmente se passou, todos os medibruxos estão espantados, mas o senhor Potter acabou de sair do coma.

Tudo ao meu redor pareceu parar. Eu ouvi bem? Ou trata-se apenas de mais um delírio insano da minha mente que anseia por ter-te de novo comigo?

Pisco os olhos mas a enfermeira lá continua, agora com um sorriso terno a adornar-lhe a face.

Não consigo mais conter-me. As lágrimas começam a fluir livremente pelo meu rosto e a mulher parece entender o quanto eu preciso disso. Aguarda até que me recomponha, tendo no seu olhar a expressão de uma mãe preocupada com a sua criança.

Só depois me leva para fora do quarto, para a enfermaria onde tu agora estás. Mas, antes que a porta se feche, ainda consigo ouvir:

Tique-taque, Tique-taque. Os ponteiros do relógio de parede voltaram a mover-se.

*****

Draco entrou no quarto onde Harry estava e viu-o rodeado por estranhos. Dois deles desviaram-se para lhe dar passagem e ele pôde finalmente aproximar-se do moreno. Este ainda estava pálido e parecia fraco, mas tinha os olhos abertos.

Draco tocou-lhe gentilmente na mão, controlando-se para não se lançar sobre ele.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se na direcção do loiro e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

-Draco… - O murmúrio foi quase inaudível mas, para Draco, aquele foi o melhor som que poderia ter ouvido.

Mais algumas lágrimas ameaçaram escapar e o loiro tentou controlar-se. Harry pareceu notar pois com esforço ergueu a mão até tocar na face do amante.

-Não… chores…

Draco assentiu. Não ia chorar, não ia chorar mais. Harry estava ali. De volta à vida.

* * *

**N.A**.: Esta ideia surgiu assim, de repente, e teve de ser passada para o papel...

É uma surpresa para todo o pessoal do S.P.O. (eles sabem quem são), a minha prenda de início de férias para eles, e para todos.

Então... espero que tenham gostado.

Se sim, disponibilizem um minutinho do vosso tempo a deixar um review. Se não... deixem também! Essa é a única maneira de eu poder melhorar algum dia.

Beijos

_Morgana Bauer_

**N.A.2:** Estou a publicar pela segunda vez este capítulo para corrigir uns errinhos detectados pela minha beta. Agora, só para ela:

Beta do meu _pacemaker _não penses que me esqueci de ti!!!! Mas, nós acabámos de terminar o 12º ano e eu tinha de comemorar de alguma forma! Nada melhor que uma surpresa para isso.

Kissus e não te preocupes, que em breve terás trabalho não renumerado da minha parte!!


End file.
